for the love of brock
by starrynights1516
Summary: the new diva falls in love with Brock Lesnar, but she has some secrets that could change the way he feels about her. ples r
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters besides Destiny.  
  
More time went by while Lauren tried to figure out her feelings for Brock. She knew she was deeply, madly in love with him. Lauren tried to ask her best friend Torrie for help. "I have these really strong feelings for Brock, but I don't know how he feels about me." Lauren said to Torrie. "Go tell him. I'm pretty sure he would like you. You're smart, athletic, and beautiful. He's crazy not to like you." Torrie said. She thanked Torrie and went to go find Brock. On her way to his dressing room she ran into Paul Heymen and his newly found client the Bigshow. "Well well well. Long time no see." Paul Heymen said. "Leave me alone Paul. I didn't do anything to you." She said. Both men cornered her into the wall. "Oh but you did. You should have gone out with me. Now you will pay the price." He said," Bigshow take care of her." Bigshow was just about to do something when Brock Leasner came out of his dressing room. "Hey leave her alone!" Brock growled at them both. The Bigshow reluctantly backed off. "Come on Paul. We have a match to get ready for." The Bigshow said. Paul gave one last look at Lauren and walked away. "Hey are you ok?" Brock asked. "Yea I'm fine. Thankyou." I said. "Maybe you should hang around with me for awhile. Who knows what could happen next." Brock said. How could she say no? "Sure why not." She said, "I've been meaning to ask you something." "Yea what?" He asked. I walked into his locker room and shut the door behind us. "Well I was wondering what you thought of me." She said. Brock looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. I was so nervous. "You know, like do you think I'm pretty and stuff like that?" she asked. "Yea I think you're gorgeous and sexy. Why do you wanna know?" He asked. Lauren sat down on the bench and looked at the ceiling. She knew she had to answer him but she didn't want to. She played with a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail.  
  
"Are you gonna answer my question?" He asked. She stood up and walked over to him. She put both hands to his face and gave him a deep kiss. Realizing this she backed off. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said. She was warmed face, and she was pretty sure that she was all red. Brock just stood there confused and suprised. "I'd better go now." She said. She started to walk away but Brock took a hold of her arm. "Lauren you don't have to go." He whispered. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Her head was spinning, so she pulled away from Brock. This left him even more confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. She had no idea what the hell to say to him. She was tongue twisted. "Nothing I'm fine. Everything's better than fine." She stammered. "Do you wanna go out sometime. Maybe after the show or something like that?" He asked her. "Yeah sure. I'd love to." She said. "Ok great." He said. He left the room to go talk to Stephanie about his suspension. Lauren was happy until she realized that Paul would do anything in his power to get them two apart. And she meant anything.  
  
Chapter 3 to be posted later... 


	2. chapter 2

After Lauren was done wrestling that night. Well actually, it was a bra and panties match against Dawn Marie, not actually wrestling. She meet Brock by his rental car. She got a ride from Stephanie earlier that day, so she wasn't worried about leaving her car behind. Brock was standing there looking as handsome as ever.  
  
"Hey. Where are taking me?" Lauren asked him.  
  
"Just to a little place down the street. I thought you might be hungry after that match you had." He said slyly. I smiled at him.  
  
"It wasn't even a real match. It was a bra and panties match." Lauren said blushing.  
  
"And I say. Thankyou Stephanie for making that match tonight." He said. I giggled  
  
We arrived at this little diner five minutes later. He let me sit down before he sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you questions like this, but why are you so afraid of Paul? I mean you can take him." Brock asked.  
  
"Well Paul's dangerous believe or not. I know I can take him, but it's not like that. He can manipulate people into doing whatever he wants them to do. He's manipulating Paul W. He's gonna use Paul to hurt me just like he used my cousin to hurt me." She said. Millions of thoughts flooded back into her head. She took a hold of the table to steady herself.  
  
"But you don't have to worry about Paul W. I'll take care of him. I'm pretty sure he's smart enough not to listen to Heyman anyway." Brock said.  
  
"I'd truly like to believe that but I can't. I know Paul was your agent and everything but, I know him better than you do. I know what's he's capable of." She said to him.  
  
"Lauren, don't worry about it. He's not going to do anything to you. That I promise." He said.  
  
"Whatever you say Brock. Whatever you say." She said. She shifted in her seat. This conversation just upset her. Just then, another wrestler came over. It was Adam, also known as Edge.  
  
"Hey Brock, Destiny. Err Lauren." Adam said. He took a seat next to Brock Leasner and started eyeing the two.  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Adam asked. As if he already didn't know.  
  
"Just hanging out before we go back to the hotel." Brock said before realizing it came out wrong. Adam gave a little sly smile.  
  
"What he meant was we're just hanging out, we're not going back to the hotel to do anything. We are in the same hotel." She said.  
  
"Oh I see. I just thought. Never mind what I just thought." Adam said. This turned her face bright red. Just the thought of Brock's touch turned her bright red.  
  
"Well I'd better go now. I was supposed to call my wife as soon as I was done wrestling tonight. I just kinda forgot." Adam said. He gave one last wave and went of to his rental car.  
  
"What a funny man he is." Lauren said to the distracted Brock.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Brock said. Lauren was really confused. Then two guys walking into the diner caught her eye. It was Paul and the Big Show (Paul White). Paul W. was on his cell phone. Probably talking to his wife.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Brock Leasner and Lauren." Paul Heyman said.  
  
"Leave us alone." She said weakly. She tried to sound tough, but there was no need for that. Brock had stepped protectively in front of her. Paul reluctantly backed off.  
  
"Fine fine." Paul said before walking towards Paul White who had three cheeseburgers in front of him.  
  
Brock followed Lauren to her hotel room, just to make sure she was ok. She was a little shaken from their encounter with Paul.  
  
"Thanks. I had a nice night." She said softly to him. He looked at her with his blue eyes. She felt her heart melt.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.  
  
"You know it." She said. She opened the door to her hotel room. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight." She said. She smiled at him and then went into her room and shut the door. She sat down on her bed, feeling this feeling of warmth throughout her body.  
  
Next morning Brock meet her downstairs. She didn't expect him to be there waiting for her.  
  
"Morning." He said to her. She gave him a little smile. She was most defiantly not a morning person.  
  
"Morning Brock." She said. He handed her a cup of coffee. Black, just the way she like it.  
  
"I thought you might need that." He said.  
  
" I always do in the morning." She said. Brock laughed, which cause her to laugh.  
  
" You wanna go work out with me today. Not exactly the kind of date I had in mind but it'll have to due." He said.  
  
"Yea sure. I'm already dressed for it." She said.  
  
They worked out until the sweat caused their clothes to stick to their body. Lauren showed Brock what she was made of. She was a tough son of a bitch.  
  
"Damn girl. You sure do know how to show a guy up." Brock said.  
  
"Oh please. You benched like 1000 more pounds than me." She said. She pushed him a little.  
  
"But still. You'd give me a run for my money." He said. She watched him take a drink out of his water bottle.  
  
"Oh please Brock." She said. She laughed a little.  
  
"You are so cute when you laugh." He said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thankyou." She said.  
  
They spent the whole day together. Having fun and not thinking about anything else but them two. Little did they know that Paul Heyman was near by watching their every move.  
  
  
  
ok this isn't getting done as fast as i like but thats ok. i'll try to post chapters 4 & 5 soon. please send me your reviews and be nice. 


	3. chapter 3

Paul made sure he was updated on this whole Lauren, Brock thing everyday. He wanted to know where they were and what they were doing. As long as Brock was around, he had no chance of getting revenge on Lauren. However, with the Bigshow's hatred for Brock Lesnar, he knew it would be a little easier.  
  
Lauren was in her locker room getting ready for a match she had against Dawn Marie. Earlier Dawn had challenged her to a rematch. Dawn had lost the Bra and Panties match the previous night. Competing on Smackdown always made her nervous, although she had a status as a face on that show. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said. Brock stepped in the room cautiously, making sure she was dressed.  
  
"Hi, just came by to wish you good luck." He said.  
  
"Thankyou, but with this outfit there is no way I can lose." She said. She showed him what she has selected for the night.  
  
"You bet." Brock said in a low voice. He kept looking at the outfit until she put her robe back on. He felt somewhat embarrassed looking at her that way.  
  
"Well aren't you a sweetie." She said. She kissed his forehead. They hadn't had a serious kiss ever since they started dating. This frustrated Brock a little, but he was glad she wasn't going to rush into things. Many Brocks' ex-girlfriends tried to hook up with him the day they started dating.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. She noticed he was deep in thought.  
  
"Nothing, sorry." He said. He quickly out his thoughts aside and focused on her eyes. She looked at him as if she was looking straight into his soul. No one has ever looked at him before that way. People always looked at him like he was some sort of monster, and the people who didn't look at him that way thought he was a quick way to get laid.  
  
"Ok. Well I'd better go give this new music to the guys." She said. She had selected "Air Force Ones" by Nelly. This was the kind of music she listened to all the so, she knew it would pump her up for the matches.  
  
"I'll go give it to them, you have to prepare for you match." Brock said.  
  
"All I have to do is show everyone my bra and underwear and I'm done. Since Dawn isn't an established wrestler, we have to do these sorts of things. But hey, I can't complain." She said.  
  
"I can't complain either." He said. She giggled at him.  
  
"I can give the music to them. I have to do it now though if I want it for my match." She said. She grabbed the music that was in her bag and made her way to the truck. She didn't have time to go back to her locker room so she waited by the curtain until the commercial break was over.  
  
There was no winner that night because as planned, Torrie came out and attacked Dawn Marie. Nidia had also came out to attack me. It was pretty entertaining.  
  
"Good match." Dawn said to her. She was walking back to my locker room with Nidia.  
  
"Yea you too." She said.  
  
"So are you and Brock like dating, because that is the rumor in the locker room." Nidia asked.  
  
"Yea we are. We have been for like a week now." She told Nidia. Nidia smiled.  
  
"I knew it. Jamie didn't want to believe me but I knew it." She said. They both laughed and went their separate ways.  
  
Brock was still in the locker room when Lauren got back. Lauren sat down next to him and got out some ice. During the "fight" she had taken the bump wrong. Her muscle stiffened up in her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Brock asked.  
  
"I just took a wrong bump that's all." I said. I took the ice off of it There was a bruise forming the size of Texas.  
  
"That's gonna be one nasty bruise." Brock said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for being so observate." She said to him. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm just kidding." She said, "I guess I'd better go get some sleep now. We have to be on the road early tomorrow." She stood up and grabbed her bags, careful not to aggrivate her shoulder. Brock took them from her.  
  
" I got those. Don't want you to injure that shoulder." Brock said. She smiled at him and followed him out of the door.  
  
"Where did you park your car?" Brock asked. Lauren pointed to a unoccupied parking place. Brock gave her a confused look.  
  
"There's no car there." He said.  
  
"I swear I parked my car over there. I don't know where is." She said. She walked over to the security guard.  
  
"Um....excuse me do you know where my car is. It's a silver cougar." She said to him.  
  
" I saw some guy in a hat drive off in it. I assumed it was your car." The security guard said.  
  
"You're fucking with me I hope." She said. The security guard shook his head.  
  
"God dammit!" She yelled. Her sudden outbursts startled Brock. He didn't expect her to yell like that.  
  
"He's probably at the hotel, if we go now we can probably catch up with him." Brock said. It bugged her that Brock wasen't gettin upset about it. But, deep down inside Brock wanted to rip Paul apart. He had gone a little too far when he stole his girlfriend's car.  
  
Sure enough they were able to catch up with Paul Heyman. He didn't sayv anything about the car, just walked away.  
  
"At least it is all in one piece." She said to Brock, "I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep." She kissed his lips softly, but it wasen't the mind numbing kiss he was waiting for.  
  
"Goodnight." He said. He watched her walk up to her room.  
  
Lauren barley got any sleep that night. She was all worked up about Paul Heyman trying to destroy her life and her career. The career she trained for ever since she was a little girl. And also, the relationship she had always wanted. She meet Brock for lunch. She barely felt like talking at all. Brock looked at her confused.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing.I'm just tired is all." She said. She looked back down at her food she had barley touched.  
  
"Ok whatever." He said.  
  
Later that day, Lauren was in the same mood she was in earlier. She had already snapped at Brock once and felt bad, but she haden't gotten any sleep. No sleep makes her irritable.  
  
"Well I have to get ready for the ppv." He said.  
  
"I'm going out with you." She said. She didn't ask him if she could, she told him she was.  
  
"Ok, but stick with me. Cause this is going to be an intense match and I have to go out a little later in the match." He said.  
  
" I know I read the script." I said.  
  
Armagedon lead to Kurt Angle being the new champion. It also lead to Lauren being written in with Brock from now on. And. it also lead to feul Paul Heyman's hatred.  
  
  
  
CH.5 coming soon.. sorry if i am taking long to write this story. im a busy girl! 


	4. ch4

A few days later after everything was forgotten, a letter came in the mail for Lauren. There was no return address, no name, no nothing. Not knowing what it was, she opened it. It was a typed letter from a woman claiming to know Brock Lesnar.  
  
Lauren,  
  
I am writing you this letter because I want you to know all about Brock. He isn't what he seems. He will cheat on you, hit you, make you do anything he wants you to do. I know because, I've dated him for a long time. I may sound jealous, maybe I am, but this is for your own safety. Dump him and leave the WWE before you get hurt.  
  
There was no signature at the bottom. She put it in my suitcase to show Brock later.  
  
Later came much sooner than expected. Lauren took the note out of her bag and showed it to Brock.  
  
"What's this all about?" She asked him. He started reading the note.  
  
"How wrote this?" Brock said with anger in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you'd tell me." She said. He crumpled up the note and threw it in a wastebasket.  
  
"Someone's obviously trying to break us up. Now you listen to me. None of that shit is true. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." He said. He realized he said the three words he has never said to a girl before.  
  
"Say that again." Lauren said.  
  
"I love you." Brock said. She smiled at him. It made her heart melt.  
  
"Oh Brock I love you too." She said. She grabbed his face and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow!" He said. She smiled again. She knew he meant what he said. She knew that he would never hurt her, but there obviously was someone who wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Who do you think wrote this letter or typed it I should say." She asked him.  
  
"Take one guess." He said.  
  
"Paul." They both said at the same time. He took her into his arms and held her there. He was so furious at Paul Heyman. He wanted to do something, but he didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Lauren. He knew she was the girl for him, and he was ready to take a big step. He was gonna ask her to marry him.  
  
"Let me take care of all this stuff. I don't want you to get hurt." Brock said.  
  
"Ok. Just be careful. If something happened to you I'd be devastated." She said.  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen to me. Look at me. I could easily get rid of Paul Heyman." He said.  
  
"Yea but still. I'll see you at the hotel. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." She said. She picked up her bags and went to go find Adam a.k.a. Edge. He was going to drive her to the hotel.  
  
Brock went to the nearest Jewelry store. He has never shopped for an engagement ring before, so this was hard for him.  
  
"Sir, do you need any help?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." He said, "It has to be perfect."  
  
"I think we can find that for you." The man said smiling, "What price range do you want?"  
  
"Money's no object. I just want the best ring you got." He said. The clerk brought out this 3- stone five-carat diamond ring. The best ring they had in the store.  
  
"This ring is kind of expensive. It's six thousand dollars." The clerk said.  
  
"I'll take it." Brock said. He paid for the ring and then went to go get some Tiger lilies. Lauren's favorite flowers in the whole world.  
  
Lauren was a little worried that Brock had not come to the hotel yet. He usually got to the hotel by midnight, but it was getting close to two in the morning. She heard the door open and jumped. It was Brock.  
  
"Jesus Brock, you scared me." She said.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, " I'd thought you'd be asleep."  
  
"Well I'm not. I'm wide awake." She said, "What's that behind your back?"  
  
"You'll find out in a minute. Go talk to Dawn or someone I want it to be a suprise." He said. She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Ok, but I'll be back in like five minutes." She said.  
  
"Five minutes is fine with me. Now go." He said. She went to go find Dawn's hotel room. Luckily, her room wasn't far from hers.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Brock wants to suprise me with something." Lauren told Dawn.  
  
"But it's two o'clock in the morning." Dawn said.  
  
"I know. I guess it is really important." She said.  
  
"I think you know what it is." Dawn said.  
  
"I think I know. I hope it's what I think it is." She said. Millions of things were running through her mind. She only knew Brock for like three or four months, so she knew it couldn't be serious.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is done with whatever it is. Go back now. I need to get to sleep anyway." Dawn said. She hugged Lauren and showed her to the door.  
  
"Well whatever it is, I wanna be the first one to now what it is." Dawn said.  
  
"I promise you will be one of the first ones to know." She said. Her best friend Torrie Wilson would have to be the first one to know. Lauren was the first one to know that Billy Kidman and Torrie were engaged.  
  
She went back to the hotel room. She knocked first to let Brock know that she was coming in.  
  
"Don't worry everything is all set." He said from behind the close door. The room was all lit with candles and there was a vase of her favorite flowers. It was all very romantic.  
  
"Oh Brock it's al so nice." She said. He took her hand and brought her over to the table with the flowers.  
  
" There's something in there that I want to give you." Brock said. He reached into the bouquet of flowers, pulled out a square box, and handed it to her.  
  
"What's that." Lauren asked confused.  
  
"Open it and find out." He said. She opened the box and saw the ring he had bought for her.  
  
"Oh Brock it's beautiful." She said. He took her hand in his and took the ring out of the box.  
  
"Lauren, these past couple of months have been great. I've never met a person so beautiful, smart, and funny. I love you more than words can describe." He said, " Will you marry me?" She looked at his face for a couple of minutes. The silence was killing Brock inside. He wanted to hear that one word that would make him happy forever.  
  
"Brock I don't know." She said. She wanted to say yes, but she didn't know if he was serious or not.  
  
"Please say yes. I love you so much. I want to marry you." He said. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Yes Brock, I will marry you." She said. He put the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Brock I love you." She said. She kissed him more deeply than before. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was quite large, but it was beautiful.  
  
"Brock, this is such a beautiful ring." She said.  
  
"I bought it just for you." He said. He kissed her hand gently. She smiled at her now fiancé. First thing in the morning she would have to tell Torrie.  
  
"Maybe we should go to sleep. It's almost three in the morning." She said to Brock.  
  
"Ok baby." He said. He kissed her and then got into bed.  
  
The next morning Lauren went to go find Torrie. She was so excited.  
  
"Torrie, you would not believe what happened to me last night." Lauren said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Brock asked me to marry him." She said. She showed her the ring.  
  
"Wow. What a ring." Torrie said, "It's huge." Torrie looked down at her own ring. It was a lot smaller than Lauren's ring.  
  
"It's kind of big don't you think?" She asked.  
  
"It suits you just well. I'm so happy for you. So when's the wedding?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Sometime." She said. She heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Paul Heyman standing there. No Kurt, no Paul. All alone. Lauren then realized that Brock was not with her, and Torrie had snuck away. "What's this I hear about a wedding?" Paul asked slyly.  
  
"Nothing. Paul leave me alone." She said.  
  
"You're getting married to Brock Lesnar. I think all of your fans need to know that. See how you and Brock have such a loving relationship, that's about to be ended." Heyman theartend.  
  
"You don't scare me Paul." She said. She turned and walked to the locker room she shared with Brock.  
  
"Brock, you do something about Paul Heyman, and you'd better do it now." She said in a firm voice.  
  
"Why? Don't rush this." Brock said.  
  
"Just do it!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Don't yell at me. I'll do it when I have to chance but right now I don't." He said.  
  
"I'm fed up with Paul. He said one thing to much and I want you to do something about it." She said.  
  
"I told you I'll do it when I get the chance. I have to get ready for my match. You should be getting ready too." He said.  
  
"Brock no. I've dealed with this for way to much." She said, " God I don't understand why you won't go talk to him. You have plenty of time to get ready for your match." She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'll do it when I have the time." He said. Lauren went for the door.  
  
"Whatever. You'd better find the time sweetie, cause I ain't taking this bull anymore." She said. She slammed the door behind her and went to go find Dawn Marie.  
  
"So what happened last night? Did you guys you know?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He asked me to marry him." Lauren said. She showed her the ring. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of the ring.  
  
"You look pissed off for some reason." Dawn said.  
  
"I'll tell you about it when the time comes." She said. She left the room and went back to the locker room.  
  
"Are you calm now?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes baby I am." She said. She kissed him on the lips. Brock put his hands on her ass. He was feeling very horny.  
  
"Baby, not here." She said, " Someone might come in here."  
  
"That makes it more exciting." He said. He smiled and winked. Lauren laughed.  
  
"Brock, tonight I promise." She said, " And I promise you it will be the best time you ever had. Time for the match."  
  
"I hope you like staying up all night." He said. She looked at him enticingly.  
  
All was going well that night. We had proved our love to each other all night. Lauren had this terrible feeling that she was being watched. She was right. Paul Heyman was in the closet with a video camera taping the whole thing. He was going to show it to the world on Smackdown, because that is ho w sick and twisted he is.  
  
~I am working on this as fast as I can. I'll get chapters 6 and 7 up at the same time. That's coming soon.~ 


	5. ch5

Paul held the tape triumphantly in front of the Bigshow's face. Paul W. looked at his agent confused.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Paul asked his agent confused.  
  
"I caught Brock and Lauren in bed, doing it all night long." Paul Heyman said. He seemed overly happy about it.  
  
"Paul that is a little weird. Don't you think?" Paul W. asked.  
  
"It is the hottest tape you will ever see. Why don't you watch it." Paul suggested.  
  
"I would rather not." Paul said.  
  
"Oh come on. Soon everyone else will see it. Why not sooner than later." Paul said. He popped the tape in the VCR. He pressed play and the scenes of Brock and Lauren filled the screen. Paul W. looked strangely at his agent who was watching the tape intently.  
  
"Paul why the hell did you tape this. That's not right." Paul said. He still watched the tape though. He had to admit it was the hottest tape he had ever seen. He never expected sweet little ole Lauren to be such an animal in bed.  
  
After the tape was over, Paul Heyman had left the room to go talk to Stephanie. He took the tape out of the VCR and decided to give it to Brock and Lauren.  
  
There was a knock on the locker room door. Lauren got up to answer it. It was Paul White. He was holding something in his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I have something that belongs to you." Paul said. He was handed her a tape marked Brock and Lauren.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Paul taped you and Brock having sex." He told her. Lauren's heart dropped. Her most intimate moment had been taped. She felt so degraded.  
  
"He was going to show it to a lot of people. He showed me it, and I'm sorry I watched it. I know it's a private moment." He said.  
  
"Thanks for being honest and for giving me the tape back." She said.  
  
"No problem. I'll talk to you later." Paul said. He left the room. Lauren went into the shower room where Brock was getting ready to take a pre-match shower.  
  
"Brock, I have to tell you something." She said to him. She handed him the tape.  
  
"Paul taped us having making love. And he was going to show it to everyone." She said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. What an asswhole." Brock said. He kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something about it?" She asked.  
  
"Well I have to get dressed first." Brock said. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Forget it. I'll do it." She said.  
  
Lauren walked to Paul Heyman's locker room. Instead of knocking on the door she walked right in.  
  
"Paul I need to talk to you." She said. That was the Bigshow's cue to leave.  
  
"How can I help you?" Paul asked.  
  
"You know what this is all about. What the hell were you doing in my hotel room last night?" She asked. Paul smiled at her.  
  
"Don't you feel so degraded?" He asked.  
  
"You are such a disgusting bastard." She said. He started to advance towards her.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me." She said. He paid no attention to her words and contuied to walk towards her. Once he was close, he grabbed a hold of her arm. He pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Feels good don't it?" Paul asked. She wiped at her lips. All of a sudden, someone was pulling Paul away from her with such force.  
  
"Brock what are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Taking care of business." He told her. He punched Paul in the nose. It gushed with blood. He probably broke it.  
  
"Let's go before someone comes in here." Brock said. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Brock what just happened there?" She asked. She was dazed and confused. She was pushed hard against the wall, and hurt her head.  
  
"I saw the tape." He said," I don't want anyone to see that tape." He set her down on the couch in his locker room.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She said. He knew she was lying to him.  
  
"Um I know you're lying about that. Now seriously are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I banged my head really hard on the wall. It hurts." She said to him.  
  
"You want some ice baby girl?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." She said to him. She felt very dizzy and needed to sit down.  
  
"Could you go get me some Advil or something?" She asked him, " I think I need it."  
  
"Um sure. Whatever you want." He said.  
  
All day she asked Brock to do stuff for her. He was the kind of person that would do it, but wasn't to happy about doing it. This made Brock frustrated, and he did not like to be frustrated. 


	6. ch6

Later in the week, Paul was threatening to sue Brock for punching him in the nose and breaking it.  
  
"Brock, maybe we should do something about this. He could sue you for every penny you got." Lauren said to him.  
  
"Don't worry." He said, "That won't happen." She looked at him kind of funny.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"We'll just have to make a deal with him. That's all. Anything that makes him money he can not refuse." Brock said. She stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"This better be a damn good plan, because I've had it up to here with your empty promises." She said infuriated.  
  
"What do you mean empty promises?" He asked her. She shook her head at him.  
  
"Figure it out yourself." She said to him.  
  
"Why are you acting like such a bitch lately?" He asked her.  
  
"That's how I am. Still want to marry me now?" She asked. She looked right at him with her fiery hazel eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. You are not really like this." He said. She started looking through her gym bag for something. Anything that would distract her from Brock.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Brock asked her. She put her headphones on and listened to her B2K CD she had just bought.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" He asked her. She removed her headphones from her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry what?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Never mind." He said. She put the headphones on her ears and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was clear her mind and not think about anything.  
  
Later that day, she decided to go take a walk around the hotel. She looked at the ring on her finger and asked herself if she was doing the right thing. She loved Brock a lot, but she still had faint memories of her ex-boyfriend. She pushed those thoughts a side when she saw Matt Hardy standing by her hotel room.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to talk to you ever since you came into the WWE." Matt said.  
  
"I know, so how are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm good. You know, it's not the same with out you. Your touch, your kiss, your every movement." He said.  
  
"Matt don't. That's in the past. We had a good time together but you decided to cheat on me with Lita, and you picked her." She said. He looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, " I know you can't forget what we had together. All that sex we had."  
  
"Matt shut up. Brock will hear you." She said to him. He walked away from the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, " It happened. We were in love."  
  
" I heard about you and Brock. Congratulations." He said.  
  
"Thankyou." She said, "Look, I'd better go now. I have some things to do." She walked into her room and was greeted by a half awake Brock Lesnar.  
  
  
  
~almost done. chapters 8, 9 , and 10 coming soon~ 


	7. ch7

Brock was half-awake when he saw Lauren walk through the door. She had sort of this dreamy look on her face. Like someone who had just seen the love of her life. This made Brock a little worried, because he saw Matt.  
  
"You're finally awake I see." She said to him.  
  
"Yea. What was Matt doing outside the hotel room?" He asked.  
  
"He just wanted to talk to me. He's such an ass though." She lied.  
  
"Oh I see." He said. He motioned for her to come over to him. She walked slowly over to him and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Brock, what if this girl really loves this guy and is getting married. But, she has some feelings for an ex-boyfriend of hers?' Lauren asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I guess the guy would have to be happy that the women is marrying him." Brock said. He looked at her weirdly for a minute.  
  
"Why?" He asked Lauren.  
  
"No reason. I'm just asking for a friend." She lied.  
  
"Oh, ok." He said. He got back under the blankets and went back to sleep. Lauren went into the bathroom and changed out of the tight clothes she was wearing for a shoot she had earlier.  
  
"Brock are you asleep yet?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm trying to sleep, but some people are keeping me from sleep." Brock said sweetly.  
  
"Sorry." She said, " I was just thinking about after we're married."  
  
"Yeah what about it?" He asked.  
  
"Well I want a family, but I mean we both wrestle. It'll be hard." She said to him.  
  
"Don't worry about that now." Brock said. He closed his eyes.  
  
A couple of weeks later it was announced that Brock was going to take on the Bigshow at the royal rumble. Lauren did not have any matches, so she was just going to accompany Brock out to the ring. Paul Heyman had stopped bothering Lauren for the time being. Nevertheless, he could strike at anytime and she knew that. She was also having some problems with Matt Hardy.  
  
"You need to tell Brock we used to date." Matt said.  
  
"I know, but it can wait." She said.  
  
"You should. Brock needs to know." Matt said.  
  
"Know about what?" A voice asked. Lauren looked up and saw Brock standing behind Matt.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked. Lauren and Matt looked at each other. It was hard for Lauren to answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be contuied....... 


	8. ch8

"Oh, hey baby." Lauren said.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Brock demanded to know.  
  
"Nothing. Just talking about your guy's match. That's all." I lied. Brock did not look convinced, but brushed it off. He pulled her aside.  
  
"Lately it seems something has been bothering you." Brock said to her.  
  
"Nothing is bothering me. Paul has been leaving me alone. I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Are you really fine?" He asked.  
  
"Brock I'm fine. Just lay off it." She snapped. He backed off a little.  
  
"You don't have to have an attitude with me." He said, " Come on. I have to go out to the ring now."  
  
The night went as smoothly as planned. However, Brock still sensed something was wrong with Lauren and he was not going to give up. She sat with Torrie on the plane ride to the next city that night. You know, to talk things out.  
  
"Lauren, I agree with Matt. And you did already talk to Brock about this. Even though he didn't know it was you." Torrie reminded her.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I just have so much going on right now." Lauren said to her.  
  
"What can be more important than Brock?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Let me get back to you on that one." She said. Torrie shook her head and smiled a little.  
  
"That's what I thought. And here you are getting upset with him, when he is just trying to find out if something is wrong with you." Torrie said. Lauren sunk down into her seat.  
  
"This is going to be harder on you than it is on him." Torrie said, " And besides, why would he get mad?"  
  
"Cause I still have a little feelings for Matt. I can't deny that." She said.  
  
"But still, you picked Brock. He knows that you chose him, and he knows you chose him to spend the rest of your life with. Now if he gets mad, he'll have to deal with me." Torrie said. We both laughed.  
  
"Like you can really scare him." She said.  
  
"I can." Torrie said. They both laughed again.  
  
They arrived at the hotel late. Lauren was feeling a little tired. Brock on the other hand, was still determined to find out what was wrong with his girlfriend.  
  
"I know when something is up." Brock said.  
  
"Brock not now. It's late, and I want to get some sleep. If you don't mind." Lauren said to him. She went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
"I want to talk now." He demanded.  
  
"Ok. No need to throw a hissy fit." She said. She sat down on the bed.  
  
"Talk to me." She said.  
  
"Well actually, you need to talk to me. Matt told me you wanted to tell me something about your past." Brock said.  
  
"Like what? I need specifics." She said. She was trying to avoid this at all costs.  
  
"You need to give me the specifics. But, Matt did say it had something to do with him." Brock told her.  
  
"Ok. Matt and I used to date. I mean we were serious. And I might still have a little feelings for him." She finally told him. Brock tensed up a little.  
  
"You might still have some feelings for him. Do you or do you not?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's just a little. I can't forget about it you know." She said. Brock got up and went to the door. He didn't say anything to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked him.  
  
"I have to clear my mind." Brock said.  
  
Brock made his way down to Matt's hotel room and knocked on the door.  
  
"God Brock, you know what time it is?" Matt asked him. Matt rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"How many times did you screw my girlfriend?" Brock asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"Cause you must have been good if she still has feelings for you." Brock said.  
  
"Oh she told you." Matt said.  
  
"Like hell she did." Brock said.  
  
"Brock let me tell you something. Yeah we dated, and yes we were intimate with her. But I found Amy. And then she found you. In case you didn't notice, she's marrying you. Not me. You. And, she loves you. So it does not matter how many times I had sex with her, cause she's with you." Matt pointed out to Brock. Brock thought about that for a minute.  
  
"Do you understand?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes I understand. I'm not a damn idiot." Brock said.  
  
"Ok, sorry." Matt said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some sleep." Matt said. Matt shut the door in Brock's face. Brock stood there for a minute, before going back to his hotel room.  
  
Lauren sat on the bed waiting for Brock to come back. She was a little worried, because he did not say anything to her after she had spoken with him. She lifted her head when she heard the door open.  
  
"Brock." She said. She was glad to see he was not mad, but a little content.  
  
"Where did you go?" She asked him.  
  
"I need to get things straight with someone." He said.  
  
"Brock, you didn't like hurt Matt or anything like that?" She asked.  
  
"No baby I didn't. He just told me what I needed to hear." He said.  
  
"Ok I guess that's a good thing." She said. He kissed her passionately.  
  
"I want you right now." Brock said. He kissed her again.  
  
"Ooo. Brock you're a little anxious." She said. He didn't talk but kissed her again. They made love until the sun came shining through the windows.  
  
more to come........... 


	9. ch9

The next week smoothly between Brock and Lauren. Brock became a little weary whenever Lauren was around Matt. But, he knew what they had was a thing in the past.  
  
"So are you ready for the Royal Rumble?" Brock asked Shelton Benjamin. Brock and Shelton went to college together.  
  
"Yeah I am. You know this is the first we actually got to talk ever since I got here." Shelton said.  
  
"Yeah I know." Brock said. Lauren came up to the two guys. She kissed Brock softly.  
  
"Oh this is my fiancee Lauren. I don't know if you two meet or not." Brock said to Shelton.  
  
"No we haven't. Hi, nice to meet you." Shelton said to her. She smiled at him a little.  
  
"You too. Brock we have to go." She said.  
  
"Yeah. In a minute Laur." Brock said.  
  
Brock did win the royal rumble. He was real happy about that. He now had to think of a way to outsmart Kurt Angle.  
  
"Brock, stop thinking about Wrestlemaina. You have to get your ass through the next ppv first." Lauren said.  
  
"You are not a very encouraging person." Brock said.  
  
"You're damn point would be?" She asked him.  
  
"What is your problem today?" Brock asked her.  
  
"PMS." She said, " You wouldn't understand." Brock huffed at her. She put down the book she was reading.  
  
"I need some air." She said.  
  
"Lauren, it's cold out there." Brock said.  
  
"I'm going to the lobby. It's not that far." She said to him. She was sorta angry at him but she had no idea why.  
  
to be contuied......... 


	10. ch10

A few weeks passed and Brock was challenged to fight John Cena. Brock smiled to himself. John Cena was no match for Brock. Everyone knew that.  
  
"Brock what are you thinking about?" Lauren asked him. She was sitting in the bed trying to fix a button on her shirt.  
  
"Nothing baby. I was thinking about nothing." Brock said. He watched her fiddle with her shirt. Every now and then, you could see a hint of her bra. He felt very uncomfortable in his pants. Lauren noticed him staring at her.  
  
"Ok, what are you looking at?" Lauren asked him. She had given up on her shirt and left the top buttons unbuttoned.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Brock said. He kissed her lips delicately. His pants felt unbelievable tight. His hand moved to her chest.  
  
"Brock what are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm just very happy to see you, if you catch my drift." He said. She smiled a little.  
  
"That's nice Brock, but I'm really not in the mood right now." Lauren said to him. A sudden rush of anger flared up. He controlled it the best way he could.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." He said tensely. He got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"We have to go to the arena anyway." She said to him. She pulled on a coat and went straight to the door.  
  
At the arena Brock was talking to John Cena about what they would be doing for their match. Lauren went to go find Torrie.  
  
"Hey Laur. What's up?" Torrie asked her.  
  
"Nothing much. Just tired that's all." Lauren told her. They stood in the hallway for a while talking about Brock and Billy.  
  
"Well I have to go so I'll talk to you later." Torrie said.  
  
"Um ok, bye bye." Lauren said. Lauren went to go find Brock. To her suprise, Brock was talking to Matt and he looked very upset.  
  
to be contuied... 


	11. ch11

Lauren walked over to where Brock and Matt were. She could sense that Brock was really upset.  
  
"Brock, Matt. What's going on?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Brock said roughly. Lauren stepped back a little. Brock's tone scared her a little.  
  
"What's going on here?" She said.  
  
"I told you already. It's nothing that concerns you. Now go away." Brock said. She shot him an upset look and walked away from the two.  
  
A couple of weeks passed and Lauren and Brock were not getting along very well. Brock was focused on his title shot at wrestlemania. He was thirsty for blood, thirsty for Kurt Angle's blood.  
  
"Brock, what's wrong with you?" Lauren asked him. He was sitting in his locker room watching Kurt Angle's match intently.  
  
"Nothing is the matter, can't you go do something. You're fucking up my concentration." Brock said to her. She looked at him with a suprised face. He had never said those words to her before.  
  
"You know what fine. I'll leave. It's obvious what you care more about. That damn title. That comes first I come second." Lauren said. Tears were starting to stream down her face. She was hurting inside but, she did not want to show it.  
  
"Shut the door on your way out. I don't need anymore distractions." He said. He said all this without taking his eyes off of the T.V. set. Lauren walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Fucking bastard." She said quietly.  
  
Lauren walked all over the backstage area. She was very upset and it was starting to show. She saw Charlie Haas, a member of team Angle, walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Laur. What's wrong? You look upset." Charlie said.  
  
"I am upset. All Brock cares about is winning that damn title. I'm second in his life not first." Lauren said to him. She felt like crying but, she would not, especially in front of Charlie.  
  
"I'm sure you're not second. After wrestlemania things will get better." Charlie said. She stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You want to know what he said? He said that the winning abck the title is the most important thing to him. That the title is the most important thing to him. God, I should've known." She said.  
  
"Listen, I haven't known the both of you that long. Ok, but I know one thing about you too. You guys mean the world to each other. Even if it doesn't seem like he doesn't love you anymore, he does. Just wait till after wrestlemainia is over and everything will be back to normal." Charlie said. She gave him a smile and reached out to hug him.  
  
"Thankyou." She whispered. Little did she know that, Brock was watching the both of them hug. He was infuirtated.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Brock said.  
  
To be contuied.....Sorry this is taking so long ppl. 


	12. Ch12

Lauren pulled away from Charlie when she heard Brock's voice.  
  
"Brock it's not what you're thinking." Lauren said.  
  
"It's not is it. Well I saw you guys hugging. Explain that." Brock said.  
  
"Brock, I was just giving her a hug cause she was upset. That's all." Charlie said in a calm voice.  
  
"Charlie shutup! I don't want to hear you speak." Brock screamed at him. Lauren looked at Brock with terrified eyes. Brock looked like he wanted to kill Charlie.  
  
"Listen Brock. It was an innocent hug. That's all." Lauren said to him. His face seemed unconvinced.  
  
"How do I know that?" Brock said.  
  
"Look, he was just giving me a hug. I've been upset lately thanks to you. He was just being a good friend." Lauren said.  
  
"She's telling you the truth Brock."Charlie said.  
  
After Brock had won the championship back, Lauren thought things would get better. Things were better for a little while, but then Brock was challenged to another match at Backlash. It was against The Bigshow for the title. Thankfully Paul Heyman wasn't with him. It made me less stressed. But, since the Bigshow had beaten him once for the title already, Brock was focused on making sure he kept his title.  
  
"Brock, you're not going to lose it." Lauren said to him.  
  
"He beat me once he can do it again." Brock said.  
  
"He only beat you once because of Paul Heyman. Paul isn't here anymore is he?" She asked him.  
  
"No Lauren, he's not. But you saw what he did to Rey Mysterio. Look, I got a match tonight. Let's go." Brock said.  
  
During the match the Bigshow came out. He was trying to distract Brock. It wouldn't have worked, but Bigshow decided to take extreme measures. Bigshow used his strength and hit Lauren. She was knocked out by the blow. Brock saw this, but contuied his match. He wanted to help her, but he wanted to beat his opponet. Show the Bigshow what he could expect.  
  
Lauren woke up a few moments later with a massive headache. She only had a faint memory of what had happened.  
  
"Oh good you're awake." Brock said. He put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I am. What happened?" She asked him.  
  
"Bigshow. He knocked you out. Are you ok?" Brock asked her.  
  
"I'm fine, Why did you let him hit me? I may not remember everything that happened, but you sure didn't help me." She said. Brock looked at the ground for a minute.  
  
"I wanted to finish the match. I'm sorry." Brock said. He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she turned away. Brock looked at her upset and confused.  
  
"Brock, what has happened to you?" She asked him, "You changed. We haven't even had sex in awhile."  
  
"Nothing has happened to me." Brock said. She got up and went to the door.  
  
"You need to think about what's more important to you. Me or that dumb title. I'll be with Torrie." Lairen said. She walked out of the room, leaving Brock there confused and upset.  
  
To be contuied....... 


End file.
